memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Delta Quadrant planets
List of unnamed planets located in the Delta Quadrant. *Brunali homeworld *Cravic homeworld *Garenor homeworld *Kelemane's planet *Kelis' homeworld *Kohl planet *Kraylor homeworld *Kyrian and Vaskan homeworld *Makull's homeworld *Marayna's homeworld *Mari homeworld *Nechani homeworld *Planet Hell *Pralor homeworld *Qomar homeworld *Ram Izad homeworld *Sky Spirits' homeworld *Tak Tak homeworld *Trabe homeworld *Vaadwaur homeworld *Vhnori homeworld *Zahl homeworld Borg Cooperative planet This Nekrit Expanse planet hosted the survivors of a disabled Borg cube, some of which had reorganised into a Borg Cooperative. ( ) Class 6 gas giant attempted to dispose of a Multispatial probe in the atmosphere of this planet rather than let it be captured by a Malon crew. ( ) Class D planet This ringed Class D planet was connected to the Vhnori homeworld through subspace vacuoles. ( ) Class T planet In 2376, the Delta Flyer came in contact with a dark matter lifeform in a class T cluster and was disabled. Captain Kathryn Janeway took the Flyer to a nearby class T gas giant with orbital rings, including one that was radiogenic, hoping to use those particles to reinitialize the Flyer s warp reaction. ( ) Contested world The Vori and the Kradin fought a bitter dispute on this unnamed world. ( ) Commerce planet In 2374, tracked some technology that was stolen from them to this planet. It held more then two continents, with at least one in the north. On this continent lay the seventh province in the north, which was controlled by from a small city in a dry climate. ( ) ca. 1502, which can only be suspected to be another remarkable example of Hodgkin's Law of Parallel Planetary Development.|According to the Star Trek: Star Charts (p. 88), this planet was located in the Tau system. The system was a trinary system with three F-class stars. The Voyager visited this system on stardate 51386.}} Tau planet.jpg|As seen from orbit Tau planet surface.jpg|Surface with city Destroyed Borg planet This planet, located in System D43119 of Borg space, was occupied by the Borg Collective. It was visited by the in 2373. Shortly after Voyager s arrival, the planet was destroyed by a group of Species 8472 bio-ships, which combined their firepower with an energy focusing ship. The shockwaves and debris from the planet destroyed two Borg cubes, though Voyager managed to escape along with another cube. ( ) Garan mining colony In 2373, the visited this Garan mining colony. The colony had been plagued by the macrovirus and the Federation ship was infected by the tiny organisms shortly after the Doctor beamed down to the planet. ( ) Human planet This class L planet with an oxygen-argon atmosphere was settled by the Briori, with the use of Human slaves, abducted from Earth in 1937. Ariving on the planet some 15 Human generations before 2371, the slaves managed to kill, the Briori, take their weapons and technology, and survive. The Briori never returned and by the 24th century, the were over a hundred thousand Humans on the world. They lived in three cities, and had a thriving, sophisticated culture without war or poverty. ( ) Klingon planet In 2378, the discovered a planet which became home to a group of religious Klingons. ( ) Leola root planet In 2371, the visited this Class M planet to obtain food supplies. The Kazon-Nistrim were first encountered on this planet when Seska and Chakotay fought two soldiers in a cave. Among the foods found on this planet are Kaylos (poisonous apples), the nutritious Leola root, mushrooms, and berries. ( ) Mokra-controlled planet This Delta Quadrant planet was home to the Mokra and Alsaurian and had at least one moon. It contained at least one city and one river. It's climate featured occasional rain and its mornings might be very cold. According to the Mokra, their world had come under attack in the past. In the 2370s, this planet was ruled by the Mokra Order, which also claimed the space around the planet as Mokra space. The group imposed harsh military rule on the population. The Alsaurian resistance group operated to counter this rule. Mokra facilities on the planet included a prison and a supply center. ( ) visited this system on stardate 49270. }} Parthogenic atmosphere planet In 2376, Captain Ransom ordered his ship, the , into orbit of a planet in the Delta Quadrant with a parthogenic atmosphere, in an attempt to evade detection by the crew of the . ( ) Planet near Bothan space Shortly after entering Botha space in 2372, experienced an event where most of its crew became incapacitated by illusionary experiences. B'Elanna Torres faced an illusionary Chakotay, who suggested that they might be the last ones left and they should take an escape pod to an M class planet Voyager had passed the day before. He believed they could reach it in a week. ( ) Planet near Tarok In 2372 the visited this planet, deploying several away teams. Their visit was cut short when Commander Chakotay, who had taken a shuttle to perform the pakra ritual, didn't return at the agreed time and the Federation starship went looking for him. ( ) Planet with nitrogenase compound deposit This planet, the second planet in a binary star system, was rich in nitrogenase compounds. In 2373, a shuttle of the with Captain Kathryn Janeway and Commander Chakotay crash landed on this planet. ( ) Planets in Swarm species space These planets orbited a star in or close to Swarm species space. Tom Paris and B'Elanna Torres investigated the star system in a shuttle in 2373.( ) Planets in Species 10026 system Apart from their homeworld, the home system of Species 10026 also contained several other planet-like objects. ( ) Planet near nucleogenic cloud being In 2371, after depleting a sizable portion of their already depleted energy reserves dealing with a nucleogenic cloud being, set of for a planet 14 light years away. According to Neelix, it would have compatible energy sources on offer. ( ) Sakari colony A Sakari colony was a planet inhabited by Sakari in the Nekrit Expanse. The planet was made to seem abandoned in order to not draw attention from hostile aliens, such as the Borg. ( ) Symbiogenesis orchid planet This planet was home to a symbiogenesis orchid discovered by the crew of the in 2372. ( ) Takarian homeworld This pre-warp world was home to a humanoid population, amongst them the inhabitants of . ( ) }} Tarok's primary The Kazon moon Tarok orbited this planet. ( ) Unnamed Delta